The embodiments described herein relate generally to vehicle seats and more specifically to vehicle seats having the capability of providing additional storage directly to the seat.
Currently open air vehicles (e.g. motorcycles, ATVs, etc.) have limited space for storage on the vehicle. The lack of storage is particularly problematic for those travelling extended distances on or in the vehicles. As such, there is a need to easily and cost-effectively provide additional storage options to open air vehicles.